1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method to facilitate placement of a paintbrush while it may be wet with paint in a convenient and practical position for a painter.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a painter is using a paintbrush to paint a medium, typically there is no easy way for the painter to put the paintbrush down. If the painter places the paintbrush down on the floor, then typically paint will drip off from the paintbrush. Sometimes painters may place the paintbrush on top of the paint can, but this also subjects the paintbrush to dripping and falling.
What is needed is a way in which a painter can locate his or her paintbrush which may be full of paint in a manner in which it will be easy to reach and will reduce or eliminate unwanted dripping onto a clean surface.